Au Clair de la Lune
by Huffley
Summary: While working on his latest case, Sherlock Holmes meets a peculiar blonde by the name of Luna Lovegood. Reuploaded because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What are you doing?"

A sing-song voice floated up behind Sherlock. He turned to find a small girl with blonde, almost white hair. Most of her pale skin was covered by bright colored clothing- very out of place for the setting they were in. She looked at him with big, wide eyes.

"Working."

Sherlock didn't want to waste any time talking to this wide-eyed wonder. He had to get back to working out the details of his latest case.

"It's going to rain soon," murmured the girl. She tilted her head upward, and Sherlock followed her gaze up towards the graying sky. Heavy clouds were rolling in now, blocking out the sun. The lack of natural light only made the scene more depressing, but made the girl stand out even more in her rose pink sweater. He looked past her trying to figure out where she got in. She couldn't have come through any of the entrances since the police were blocking the way. They weren't allowed to let anybody in, unless they actually had a reason to be here. All of the policemen were at their posts, and there weren't any other ways to get in. So how did this girl get in?

"I'm Luna."

A smile spread across her face as her head cocked to the side. Luna. Her name was odd, but it fit. Her skin was milky white and her eyes were round like the moon.

"Sherlock. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to what I was doing."

He felt bad shooing her away, but this was important. He noticed her smile fall a little. Her eyes shifted a bit before she plastered on a fake smile, turned and flitted off. He turned back to his work and then realized he'd forgotten everything he was just doing. He didn't bother trying to regain his train of thought though; this case was easy enough for the police to solve.

Sherlock was using John's laptop when John returned from the supermarket. He knew this infuriated John, but he really just didn't care.

"Why can't you just use yours?"

"Because it's all the way over _there_."

John followed Sherlock's pointed finger to the table across the room and saw Sherlock's laptop sitting right on top of it. He picked it up and walked over to the chair Sherlock was sitting in.

"There you go you lazy twat."

He took his laptop back and sat down in the chair opposite Sherlock. Facebook was open, and apparently he had just been searching for someone by the name of Luna.

"Who's Luna?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you looking for her?"

"I met her today. I was trying to figure out who she was."

"How do you even know if-"

John was cut off by Mrs. Hudson who stormed into the room complaining about some smell. Funny, John hadn't noticed any strange smell in the room when he first walked in. He watched as Mrs. Hudson walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge then remembered the severed head he encountered in there earlier this morning. He heard her muffled scream, looked up at Sherlock who smirked, and chuckled at him.

"If that head doesn't get thrown out by this evening, I'm upping your rent."

The boys couldn't take any threat from her seriously; she was too nice to carry it out.

"We'll get right on that Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock got up and ushered her out the door. This was the second time he's shooed out an innocent woman. He decided he might as well throw the head out now since he'd already finished the tests on it.

With the head wrapped in a plastic bag, Sherlock opened the front door only to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello."

The corners of Luna's mouth turned upward into a smile. How had she found him here? She hadn't followed him home, he was sure of it. He was however, a little joyed that she was here. He didn't know what it was about her, but something made Sherlock happier inside.

"How did you find me here?"

"I asked one of the policemen that were working at the warehouse earlier this morning."

"Why did you want to know where I lived?"

"I needed your help. Something was stolen from me and I need them back."

"Well, what was it that was stolen from you?"

"My shoes."

For the first time, Sherlock looked down and realized the girl wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet weren't filthy though, so she hasn't been missing them for long. But who would steal a pair of girls' shoes?

"I would love to help you, but I have important business to take care of."

Sherlock gestured at the bag he was holding. For the first time, Sherlock had actually noticed the stench. How had he and John not noticed the smell before now? He looked back at Luna and noticed she smelled it too. Her nose was scrunched and the corners of her mouth were turned down.

"Oh. Well goodbye then."

Sherlock smiled and nodded before sidestepping around her. He walked around to the corner and lifted the lid on the garbage can, dropping the bag and its contents into it. When he looked back up, Luna was nowhere in sight.

"What took you so long?"

"I stopped to look at the moon."

Sherlock knew this was a lie, but he knew John wasn't smart enough to see through him. Sherlock walked over to the window, picking up his violin along the way. He began playing 'Au Clair de la Lune' as he looked out the window. As he was playing, he felt as if something was missing.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Sherlock wheeled around to follow the sing-song voice he heard behind him. But instead of seeing the little blonde, he saw John standing in the kitchen. Sherlock stared at him blankly, trying to figure out where that voice came from. Had his subconscious tricked him into thinking she was here? How was he already this obsessed with this girl, when he had only spoken a few words to her?

"I said, what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well fine then."

He needed to find this girl and figure out what it was about her that made him feel empty when she wasn't there. And what was with the shoes? Had someone really stolen them, or had she just made up an excuse for her to see him? After deciding it was the latter, Sherlock decided to go outside and look for her. She looked old enough to not have a curfew, and she didn't look like one to be indoors much. He decided to head towards the park first, hoping to find the girl sitting barefoot in the grass. She reminded Sherlock of a gazelle; graceful and a natural beauty. Before he realized it, he was already at the park. He ended up in front of a weathered bench with a person sitting on the end opposite of him, reading some magazine upside down. Sherlock sat down as far away from the person as he could so he wouldn't have to make conversation with them.

"It didn't rain today."

A voice floated from behind the magazine. He looked over and saw Luna, barefoot and smiling that dazzling smile at him. Well, this was easier than he thought.

"Indeed."

"What brought you here?"

"Needed the fresh air."

"The moon is pretty tonight."

"I noticed that earlier. Listen, about your shoes—did somebody actually steal them?"

"Of course. Otherwise I'd be wearing them."

She looked down at her feet, and Sherlock followed her eyes. She wiggled her bare toes. Her nails were painted a soft lilac. He brought his eyes back up to meet hers. Her head was cocked to the side again and her smile just as wide as before. Her teeth were crooked, but not in a way that was unattractive. It gave her an almost youthful appearance, not that she wasn't young already. She looked to be about eighteen, maybe nineteen.

"I like your scarf."

He looked down at the scarf he'd forgotten he was wearing. It was a dark blue with silver stripes. It looked like the night sky, which was at the time becoming cloudier by the minute. As Sherlock looked up, Luna followed his gaze. The clouds began covering the moon, making the park seem a bit darker. Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock noticed her smile fall. She looked older when she wasn't smiling.

"I have to go now."

Her words sounded much less like a song now, and more like an echo through an empty hall. He didn't like it. He wanted to do something to make her happier and to make her smile come back. But what? Luna was standing now, and before he knew it he was too. His arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. He felt her arms wrap around his broad shoulders, then felt the weight of her head drop itself onto his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath on his neck which sent a shiver down his spine, despite the gray trench coat he was wearing. The feeling in his chest was that of the feeling you get right before you cry. It felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in his lungs, yet he could breathe fine. Sherlock felt her arms around him relax, then drop to her sides. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before turning around and running off into the night.

"Goodnight, Luna."

(A/N: I re-uploaded this because of reasons, but CH 1 is just the same as the original. Thank you so much for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock didn't sleep at all that night. He spent half of the night searching for Luna online and the other half lying in his bed yearning for the warmth of her body next to his. Unlike other girls however, Sherlock didn't want to kiss her or do any of the other things people did with their significant other. He just wanted to hold her. He still was unsure of the reasoning behind these feelings though. As he flipped over his pillow to the cold side, he caught a whiff of pancakes. Mrs. Hudson must be making them, because John sure as hell wouldn't. Sherlock's stomach grumbled in response to the smell so he decided he might as well start his day. The floorboards creaked under him as he stood up and wrapped a navy blue robe around his body. He sat back down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his dark curly hair. He wanted a shower, but his stomach was telling him food was a little more important. As he got up, his eyes flashed briefly across his window. It was raining. That meant no bench sitting with Luna again.

"Sherlock! Breakfast!"

Mrs. Hudson's frail voice rang throughout his flat. Sherlock finally started making his way towards the kitchen, the smell of pancakes becoming stronger.

"Nice of you to finally join us."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John and then glanced at the clock. It read 10:00am. Funny, it seemed earlier. Had he actually fallen asleep at some point during the night? After grabbing a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea, Sherlock sat down in the big leather chair facing the kitchen. He picked up the newspaper on the little table next to him and read the headlines:

"Missing family near Berkeley Court!"

A family of 3 was reported missing around midnight on the fourth of January. The police have searched the areas surrounding both their house and the Court with absolutely no evidence of them found.

What family goes missing at midnight with no evidence? And Berkeley Court wasn't too far from 221B Baker St. or the park he was just at on the fourth of January with Luna. He hasn't seen any police around the area lately. Ah well, the police will find them eventually.

Later that afternoon, Sherlock and John developed a bit of cabin fever and decided to head on out to a local café. The little place was full of noise, and it irritated Sherlock. The rain was beating down hard on the window next to them and the chatter of the various people in the café was growing louder as the rain picked up. Each time someone entered, an obnoxious little bell on the door would chime, and the television was tuned into some news station with the volume at full level. While he and John were waiting for their food, Sherlock started paying closer attention to the television. The woman on the screen was talking about the same family he had read about in the paper this morning.

"_An update on the family of three that went missing around midnight last night: the only piece of evidence found was a pair of yellow girls' shoes. The shoes were found on top of a rock in a local park near the family's home. The only fingerprints on the shoes were those of the missing daughter."_

Missing shoes. Missing daughter. The park by 221B Baker St. Midnight.

Luna.

Sherlock stood up and stormed out into the rain. He heard John's shouts behind him, but didn't bother slowing down for him to catch up. Sherlock rounded the corner and headed for the park he was just at the night before. The chance of him finding her there was slim to none, but it was worth a shot. As he rounded another corner, Sherlock ran into a hooded figure that was much shorter than he was. He apologized and continued on his way. Just as he began to cross the street, he realized that the hooded figure wasn't wearing any shoes. Who walks around during a storm not wearing shoes?

Luna.

Sherlock turned on his heels and ran back to the hooded figure that was disappearing behind a corner. He grabbed the person by the shoulders and turned them around. Sure enough it was the blonde haired girl staring up at him with a wide smile.

"I thought you'd be in too big of a hurry to say hi."

"What color are the shoes that were stolen from you?"

"Pardon?"

"Your shoes. The ones you said someone stole. What color were they?"

"Yellow."

Yellow. Like the ones that were found in the park. Is Luna the daughter of the missing family? And if she is, where is the rest of her family?

"Where are your parents?"

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I've been pretty busy, and this was the most I could churn out. Thank you so much for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't know."

Luna's voice was barely audible in the pouring rain. A twinge of sorrow spread through him for this girl. She didn't know where her parents were and she hasn't contacted the police about them yet. Was she stupid?

"Where did you last see them?"

"Last night, right before I left to go to the park. They told me to be safe and that they wanted me home before midnight. When I got back, our front door was wide open and my dad and his girlfriend weren't there. So I went back out to find them."

For the first time, Sherlock noticed the bags under the girl's eyes. She looked so tired and worn out, despite the smile on her face.

"Let's go find your parents."

Sherlock grabbed Luna's hand and let her lead him. They were headed in the direction of Berkeley Court, so he assumed that's where they were going. He had no idea where John went, but at least he had enough brains to go back to the flat and wait for Sherlock there. Luna's hand felt small and fragile in his. He looked back up at Luna who was slightly ahead of him, and noticed her hood had fallen. Her blonde hair was almost soaked by the rain now. For the first time he noticed how long her hair was; it reached to the small of her back. Despite being heavy with rain, her hair still swayed back and forth as she ran. Before he realized it, they had reached what Sherlock assumed to be her flat. She pulled a key from out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. The inside of the flat reminded Sherlock of a cheap pub. After examining the room, his eyes stopped on Luna who was kneeling beside a coffee table. He walked around her to see what she was messing with. A watch. A man's watch. He knelt down beside her and looked at the watch. There were scratch marks all over the face of it, and it was off by three minutes. The leather strap was well-worn and smelled of cheap liquor. Alcoholic. Engraved on the back was something in Latin.

_"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"_

Sherlock didn't know much Latin.

"Luna, what does this mean?"

"'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'. I always thought it was kind of silly."

It was a silly way of saying that. One could have simply said 'don't provoke the dangers ahead' or something less child-like. What grown man would want this engraved on the back of a watch?

"Obviously this proverb means something to your father, but what exactly?"

Luna's smile dropped. Her round eyes shifted back and forth, like she was looking for the words to say. Whatever she was about to say next was a lie.

"It was part of a story my father used to tell me."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah. The one about the dragon and the little boy with the feather? I'm sure you've heard it."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"I would love to tell it to you but I need to find Xenophilius."

The tone of her voice was sharper now. But Xenophilius. What a strange name. Although, it still fit. He assumed by the weird furnishings and art hanging around the flat, that Xenophilius was just as weird as Luna, if not weirder. Sherlock stood up and began exploring the rest of the flat. The kitchen was to his left, so he started there first. There were dirty dishes everywhere. About 3 days' worth. And there were liquor bottles everywhere; in the garbage, on the counter, in the sink, and in the fridge. Sherlock took out the container of milk and looked at the date. It expired the first of January. Luna's parents went missing on the fourth. Just as he was about to put two and two together, Sherlock heard a loud crack coming from the room Luna was just in.

"Luna?"

Nothing.

"Doll?"

Doll? Where in hell did that just come from? This girl was getting too his mind. But he kind of liked it. After hearing no response, he went to the table she was just at. But she wasn't there. In fact, there was no sign of her even being there, or disappearing for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sherlock waited for Luna in her flat for a few hours before heading back to his own. He had absolutely no idea where she'd gone. He figured she'd eventually show up at his own flat, since she now knew where Sherlock lived. The second he got through the door, Sherlock was bombarded with questions.

"Where in the _hell _have you been?"

"I was at Luna's flat."

"Who's Luna?"

"A girl."

John's face fell to a disappointed frown.

"A girl?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I would love to be alone."

"Right. Okay."

Sherlock pulled off his scarf and threw it over the nearest chair. He smirked because he knew it would annoy John. He didn't really want to be alone. In fact, he really wanted to be with Luna. Sherlock made his way into his room and onto his bed. He was lying on his side looking out the window when he heard a familiar _crack_.

"Please be Luna. _Please_ be Luna."

Sherlock stood back up and walked out of his room. Sure enough, there was the wide-eyed wonder staring back at Sherlock with a relieved smile on her face.

Luna was sitting with her legs crossed and sipping tea in the chair across from Sherlock. He studied her face while she explained where she went and how.

"So you're a wizard. Wizards are real. They exist. Wizards exist."

Sherlock's head was spinning from this new information. He always believed wizards only existed in stories he heard as a child. But there was a real-life wizard sitting right in front of him, sipping tea. Her wand was sitting on her lap. It looked just like a stick to him at first, but the closer he looked at it, the more the patterns of the wood stood out to him. She had shown him a spell that sent a blue misty rabbit hopping about Sherlock's flat. She told him it was her patronus. He had absolutely no idea what that was or what it did.

"It's to protect someone from a dementor."

"Which is?"

"A creature that feeds off of happiness. It sucks every little bit out of you, and then takes your soul."

Sherlock stared at Luna trying to make sense of everything she just told him. He was still in shock from finding out that wizards actually existed. He stood up and almost fell over. How long had he been sitting? Sherlock walked over to the window and noticed that it was dark. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was already ten. Christ.

"It's late, Luna. Do you need to be home by a certain time?"

She stared at him, and then began laughing. Then it hit him.

"Right. Well, you're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Sherlock?"

He awoke only to find the blonde girl at the foot of his bed. Judging by the way her hands were fumbling around her collarbone, she'd had a nightmare.

"Mmm, what?"

"I-I've had a nightmare. I- I was wondering-"

He already knew what she was going to ask, so he lifted up the covers. She walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She was facing away from him, and much too far away. Acting on impulse, Sherlock grabbed Luna by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Wha-?"

"Shh."

Sherlock felt her body relax into his. Her breathing evened out until he knew she was asleep. He leaned in to nuzzle his nose against the back of her head. Her plaited hair smelled of his shampoo, but it smelled so much better on her than it did him. He breathed in the scent of her hair once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

When he awoke, Sherlock noticed Luna had rolled over. She was still sleeping soundly and snoring ever so lightly. Her braid had come loose overnight and there were pieces of curly hair framing her small face. He looked past her and out the window. Morning light was pouring onto the floors and Luna's side of the bed. She looked like an angel of sorts with the white sheets, the almost white hair, his white shirt on her tiny frame, and the light acting like a halo around her. He reached over to grab the hand that was resting on her pillow. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her delicate fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her lips.

"Good morning."

Luna inched closer to Sherlock and was back in his arms again.

"Morning."

Sherlock chuckled before falling back asleep with Luna in his embrace.

(A/N: I have been wanting to write this part ever since I started this story! All my feels for Lovelock cuddles. Thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing. It means so much to me!)


End file.
